


Fuego

by ShiFengHuang



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiFengHuang/pseuds/ShiFengHuang
Summary: Alguna gente no necesita calefacción.





	Fuego

“Izzz!” Ranma siseó, masajeándose el hombro. Maldita sea! Le había dejado el hombro destrozado. Con cuidado, se lavó los arañazos con unas gasas. Había otras marcas. Cardenales. Mordiscos. Más arañazos. Parecía un cristo.

Terminó de curar las heridas, poniendo alguna tirita que otra, los dientes apretados y concentrado en la tarea. Porque si se despistaba apenas un segundo...

_... sus labios recorriéndole el cuello, apenas un roce de la lengua, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre el que luego soplaba y en lugar de aliviar, de sentir el frío, sólo sentía como la sangre le hervía..._

Gimió, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho. Ya estaba empalmado otra vez. Giró la cabeza a un lado y otro, indeciso. Quizá debería tomarse una ducha fría. Pero ya llevaba más de media hora en el cuarto de baño y eso provocaría comentarios. Menos mal que Nabiki no estaba en casa. Respiró profundamente, una, dos, una docena de veces. Si no había conseguido que la tienda de campaña desapareciera, por lo menos no había ido a peor. Se puso la camiseta de tirantes y dejó la camisa encima del brazo, cubriendo la evidencia.

La mala suerte quiso que Akane estuviera en la puerta, esperando, cubierta por una toalla. Tan solo lo miró a la cara un segundo pero bastó para que la sangre decidiera por sí misma dónde quería ir.

“Has terminado?” preguntó Akane, sin la menor muestra de turbación.

Y eso era lo que más le jodía. Que después de... todo, podía poner cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, inocente como un recién nacido, mientras él tenía que pasar las de Caín para mantenerse imperturbable.

“Eh, sí...” contestó finalmente, los ojos mirando al lateral, intentando que la cosa no fuera a mayores.

“Bien, gracias”. Esquivándolo elegantemente, entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Ranma gimió, dejándose caer sobre el panel, los ojos cerrados. Oyó el plop de la toalla al caer al suelo y mierda! La erección ya no podía ser más dolorosa.

'Por qué me torturo así?' se preguntó, tragando saliva, pero permaneció allí, escuchando cómo Akane se echaba agua por encima y luego, asumió, se enjabonaba.

... _dientes le mordisqueban la clavícula, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban en su pelo y tiraban de él, haciéndole exponer la garganta, mientras intentaba evitar que le arrancara el cuero cabelludo. No contenta con eso, soltó el pelo y deslizó los dedos sobre su cabeza dolorida, clavando las uñas al llegar al cuello, sin detenerse hasta llegar al culo..._

Y lo estaba volviendo loco, después de cuántas? Cuatro, cinco, seis semanas? Andaba tan natural a su lado camino del instituto, se enfadaba como siempre, a veces incluso distante, le soltaba una colleja o, en el peor de los casos, lo mandaba de paseo en un vuelo sin motor. Y luego por la noche, ya en casa, se dirigía tan tranquila al dojo.

“Vienes a entrenar, Ranma?” preguntaba, con total ingenuidad. Una vez cerrada la puerta...

Fuego.

Akane era puro fuego.

Y cuando estaban juntos... eran plasma, la materia de la que están hechas las estrellas. Francamente, le sorprendía no tener quemaduras. O que el dojo no quedara reducido a cenizas.

Y sus familias...? Tenían idea de lo que pasaba o de verdad pensaban que estaban entrenando?

'Como no sea en las artes maritales...' pensó, un poco exasperado. Se rascó la cabeza y se echó agua fría en el lavabo, salpicando cara y cuello. No era la zona donde más lo necesitaba, pero tendría que conformarse.

Estaba... desconcertado. Después del intento de boda... no tenía claro qué había esperado, pero no era esto.

Se miró al espejo y vio cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. No iba a ser tan hipócrita como para negar que estaba encantado pero...

La puerta del baño se abrió. Akane volvió a salir, con una toalla a la cabeza y otra cubriéndole el cuerpo. Al menos en las partes visibles no tenía ni una sola marca, a diferencia de sí mismo. Akane le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y salió. La oyó subir las escaleras, andar por el pasillo abrir y cerrar la puerta de su habitación, con el típico golpeteo de la placa que llevaba su nombre. Tragó saliva. Incluso antes de... lo que fuera que fuese lo que había entre los dos, conocía perfectamente su cuerpo. No tuvo problemas para imaginar cómo dejaba caer la toalla al suelo, buscaba ropa interior en uno de los cajones de la cómoda, unas braguitas con algún dibujo ridículo como de costumbre, se ponía el pijama, cogía un cómic de su estantería y se metía en la cama. Y... cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, una, dos, varias veces, intentando controlar el galopeo de su corazón.

Lo que tenía... no era suficiente. Sentarse juntos a la mesa del desayuno, ir al instituto, comer juntos, pelear, hacer los deberes... no era ni una pizca de lo que anhelaba. Quería más. Quería a Akane, por completo, todos y cada uno de los minutos del día. A la porra con lo que quisieran sus familias, sus amigos, sus pretendientes y la madre que los parió a todos.

Quería saltar al centro de la estrella y arder.

Tiró la camisa en una esquina y salió, ignorando a Kasumi que le dijo algo. Subió las escaleras con determinación, recorriendo los 3 metros de pasillo. Golpeó suavemente la puerta.

“Pasa” se oyó desde dentro.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó bajo el dintel, mirando a Akane, sentada en la cama, leyendo. Al cabo de unos segundos, dejó el tebeo y lo miró, inquisitiva.

Ranma dio un paso hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta.

“Tú y yo. Vamos a hacer fuego”.

Akane sonrió.


End file.
